


it'll get easier

by civillove



Series: seblaine!daddies verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon requested: Hi!!! Any chance to get some daddies!seblaine goodies in this troubling time? ♥️--In all the versions of Sebastian’s life that he’s pictured, for some reason this isn’t one of them. He knew it was bound to happen after he got married but he still wakes up every morning and feels like he has to blink to get his brain to reset. Maybe it’s because he never figured he’d get Blaine to talk to him again, let alone move into a New York apartment with him, or date him, or marry him when he asked.Yet here they are, with their first, perfect, baby girl that they’re working together to figure everything out.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine!daddies verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	it'll get easier

In all the versions of Sebastian’s life that he’s pictured, for some reason this isn’t one of them. He knew it was bound to happen after he got married but he still wakes up every morning and feels like he has to blink to get his brain to reset. Maybe it’s because he never figured he’d get Blaine to talk to him again, let alone move into a New York apartment with him, or date him, or _marry him_ when he asked.

Yet here they are, with their first, perfect, baby girl that they’re working together to figure everything out.

He didn’t think they’d get to this point a year ago—they talked about surrogates and when Rachel Berry of all people offered to make this happen, Sebastian felt like he was walking on eggshells to say the least. Especially when the first pregnancy didn’t take; Blaine was _devasted._ Sebastian thought for a long time that this wasn’t in the cards for them, no matter how much he knew that Blaine would eventually be the perfect father. His kind and loving nature already a part of him to the point where it’d breathe second nature.

Sebastian was the one who was worried because being kind, thoughtful and considering people other than himself had never been his personality type. Anything open and honest and good was because of Blaine Anderson constantly giving him chances that he didn’t deserve.

So he was apprehensive when Rachel offered again to give them a baby. Sebastian’s never been much for prayers but the entire nine months he’d offer little pieces of himself up to the heavens in hopes that this went through. Mostly for Rachel’s health and for Blaine’s sanity because even though his husband pretends he’ll be okay with any outcome, he knows how much he wants this.

He knows how much he wants to be a family, and really, how is Sebastian supposed to argue with that? It’s not that he doesn’t want anything to do with it…he just knows that he didn’t have the best parents, never had the best home life. He knows _nothing_ about what a good father looks like or does and what if he’s fucking terrible at it? He’s not one to let fears consume him but he can’t help but consider them every single day and maybe that’s what being a parent really feels like.

Even after their daughter is born, Sebastian feels like he’s being pulled through the floor, into the center of the Earth. He’s constantly worried he’s going to fuck something up, especially since Blaine proves to be a natural with kids and Sebastian fumbles about in naivety. He’s not used to feeling powerless—especially since he’s always been that person who’s pretty decent at anything in his life that he’s tried.

Looks like he’s finally met his match and he can feel it settle like lead in his bones when Lucy won’t stop crying. Sebastian lets out a long sigh through his nose and glances at the clock on the stove, the blaring numbers of 2:30 AM into his retinas.

“I know, I know,” He says soothingly, holding Lucy against his chest and gently rocking her.

Blaine’s told him before that sometimes babies just need to cry but it never _feels_ as simple as that when he’s got a wailing child in his arms and his husband always makes it look so easy. Lucy loves Blaine, which seems ridiculous to think about since she’s so young and doesn’t have reasoning skills yet but Sebastian’s convinced. He’s got big doe eyes and those wild curls that she loves to wrap her fingers in and the smoothest voice, especially when he starts to croon. He’s definitely the favorite but Sebastian gets that, Blaine’s _his_ favorite too. However, it makes moments like this especially frustrating.

He’s tired and out of ideas and he can’t wake Blaine up because he’s been fighting off a cold the past few days; he’s just as exhausted and worn down. He wants him to get the well-deserved rest that he needs because Blaine rarely gets sick and when he does? It manages to knock him completely to his knees.

He runs his hand up and down her back, shushing her gently as he takes her into the living room and frowns when he sees Blaine walking down the hall. He doesn’t look as bad as he had a few nights ago, but he can tell he still doesn’t feel well. There are bags under his eyes, his curls are a frizzy mess against his forehead and he doesn’t have that warm pink kiss to his cheeks. His nose is red as he rubs it with the back of his wrist, blinking sleepily at Sebastian when he wanders past the couch.

“She alright?” He asks, voice caked with sleep.

“Yeah, I think.” Sebastian says, looking to the ceiling for a few moments before, “I’m sorry she woke you up.”

Blaine waves him off gently and plops down into the loveseat, sniffling as he draws his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on one. “S’okay. I wasn’t sleeping too sound anyways.”

“Fever?” Sebastian asks, pulling Lucy away from his chest to bounce her a little.

He coughs, covering his mouth with his shoulder, “No, I’m just. Generally miserable. And I missed you in bed.”

“Well that makes one of you. I think Lucy would trade anything to have you hold her right now.”

Blaine smiles loosely and runs his fingers through his curls, “You’re doing fine,” He says gently. “Sometimes—”

“I know,” Sebastian interrupts, sitting down on the couch as close as he can get to his husband without encroaching on his space. “Sometimes they just need to cry. But I feel like that’s all she does when I hold her.”

“Take the blanket off the back of the couch, the knit one.” Blaine sits up a little straighter and grabs a tissue, sneezing into it before he can finish his sentence. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before throwing it in a trashcan near the couch. “Wrap her up, not too tight.”

Sebastian lays the knit blanket flat on the cushions before he does as he’s told, gently wrapping their daughter up in the blanket before bringing her to his chest again.

“There, now just, hold her for a few moments.” Blaine mumbles, his voice sounding a little distant because of how tired he is. He clears his throat and pulls himself up to walk into the kitchen, most likely to wash his hands before he returns to the living room.

Lucy’s still fussy but she’s much more content against his body and succumbing to Sebastian rocking her, gentle hums of a tune he can’t remember the words to vibrating in his chest. Blaine smiles softly and sits on the arm of the couch, looking down at the both of them.

Sebastian lets out a soft sigh, “This is what I’m talking about. _How_ did you know that would work?”

“I didn’t but sometimes you just have to try everything. They like being wrapped up a little tight because it reminds them of being in the womb,” He sniffles, running a hand over his forehead. “I have to go lay back down. Will you be in soon?”

The taller hums gently and stands as slow as he can with Lucy in his arms, leaning over to brush a kiss against Blaine’s hairline. “As long as she doesn’t start wailing again, yeah I’ll be in.”

Blaine nods and stands from the couch, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands. He pauses before turning to walk down the hallway, his touch settling on Sebastian’s side, squeezing for his attention,

“Hey, it’ll get easier, for both of us. You’re already a great father, okay?”

Sebastian smiles easily, that warmth that he so often associates with Blaine building up within his chest cavity. Of course, he shouldn’t be surprised that Blaine can see right through him to the root of his insecurities. He nods; those words meaning more to him than he can possibly describe.

“I’d kiss you but you’re kinda gross right now.” He teases, making Blaine laugh gently. “Go to bed.”

Blaine sticks his tongue out at him but does what he’s asked, giving Lucy one more long look, “Be good for papa.” He whispers before walking down to their bedroom.

Sebastian spends another half hour making sure Lucy’s content before he travels down the hallway to her nursery. He sets her down in her crib and double checks the baby monitor before running his thumb along her chubby cheek as she sleeps. He then stretches his arms over his head and makes his way to Blaine, who’s sleeping with too many blankets on one side of the bed.

He pulls his joggers and sweatshirt off, slipping in next to him but knows better than to try and take any blankets. Blaine’s body temperature is always warm when he sleeps anyways but the fact that he’s sick has him running like a furnace, so the proximity to his skin is heat enough. He tugs a sheet gently to cover his legs and runs his fingers through his husband’s curls.

Blaine shifts a little, backs up until Sebastian can put his arm around him and holds him against his chest.

“She asleep?” He asks, practically half there himself.

Sebastian hums, pressing a kiss against his temple to sneakily gauge his temperature. “For now.”

Blaine’s hand finds the one on his waist and his thumb traces the identical gold band for a few moments before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> love seblaine!daddies so much why do i never remember how much until i'm writing them holy heck. thank you for reading! i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr if you want to talk seblaine or leave a prompt! xo


End file.
